The Hierophant More Than Meets the Eye
by Princess Marlene
Summary: He's got a fiancee, and someone he loves, she's might not even be human... what is going on here? Read on and find out, sequel to Hanged Man- Sacrifices. KaiOC..... Please R&R. Finished.
1. Introduction

Hey people.... I guess you could say that I'm back! I'm still working on my other Beyblade story: Meteor Rain, but it's almost near the end, so that'll be done soon.  
  
Anyways, I remembered that I said that I won't do a sequel to 'The Hanged Man- Sacrifices', but um... some people actually convinced me to do a FEW sequels... oh man, I'm so going to hate myself for this! Anyways, so, yeah, I'm planning on doing two more stories, involving the same casts... but something will be different.  
  
In the second story, which would be a sequel to 'The Hanged Man- Sacrifices', Aurora is not going to show up. Instead of her, there will be a new girl showing up, yeah, she gets involved with the Blade Breakers, and mostly Kai... but the problem is that he's got a fiancee, and she might not even be human. So.... you can watch out for how this one goes.  
  
The third story will have Aurora back, without Tala... cause he... you know, already is somewhere else. Anyways, this story will then take on the same casts, and will include Kai's fiancee as well. You can just see how that one turns out also.  
  
I'm not sure how those stories will go, but... I'm willing to take a risk. Drop me a review and tell me what you think. Thanks, have a nice day, and thanks for sticking through with this story.  
  
So, we'll get on with the second story, which would be a sequel to 'The Hanged Man- Sacrifices', enjoy! Here's the basic info about it.  
  
The Hierophant-  
More Than Meets the Eye  
  
Summary:  
  
Three years after the World Championships, the Blade Breakers are all grown ups now. They are, yet again, preparing for another tournament coming up. However, this time they have decided to go to a secluded place, where no one knows them and no one knows Beyblade. So, they picked the little island of 'Detnuah', but what they didn't know is that this particular island's got a little... something not your average day island like thing. They're going in for a wild ride, so hang on to your hats as well. ............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
Characters:  
  
Blade Breakers:  
  
Kai~ 18 Ray~ 18 Tyson~ 17 Max~ 17 Kenny/Chef~ 17 ............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
New Characters:  
  
Name: Kamila Rivers  
  
Age: 17  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Hair Colour: Black hair, tipped red at the edges, it reaches just below her shoulders.  
  
Eye Colour: Purple  
  
Clothings: Black thank top on the inside, with a black mini skirt. A black leather jacket that covers up the tank top and the miniskirt, black boots that reaches up to her knees.  
  
Notes:  
  
She's very mysterious, and pretty distant, but not as cold as Kai. She was believed to be a witch, whom can kill people using her finger nails, she's wild, but doesn't know anything about Beyblade. She has a jade necklace with her ever since she was born. She can see things in the future using the necklace, that's what gave her the most trouble. However, she's the only one that can work it, anyone else will be a normal necklace. That's why she treasures it like as if it's her life. ............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
Name: Diago  
  
Notes:  
  
He's a black panther whom is with Kamila. He 'protects' her and can undertand her. He was saved by her when people were hunting him down, and they formed a strong bond. ............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
Name: Jana Stones  
  
Age: 17  
  
Eye Colour: Blue  
  
Hair Colour: Blond  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Notes:  
  
She's your average teenage girl, with Kai as her fiance. Their engagement was set up by both families. Clearly, Kai doesn't like her, because he's still not over Aurora. However, Jana likes Kai very much, and wants to marry him someday. She is a ditz, air head, get scared easily, but she's willing to do and try anything for Kai. She's not a beautiful girl, but she's sweet, and liked by most people. ............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
Yes, this is a sequel to 'The Hanged Man- Sacrifices', and no, Aurora is not going to appear in this story, she will appear in the next story. So, please, bear with me, I have to set this up like this. Thanks everyone, the prologue should be up soon. 


	2. Prologue

I don't own Beyblade, please don't sue me.  
  
The Hierophant-  
  
More Than Meets the Eye  
  
Prologue  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
It's nearly dawn, a time where people are supposed to be in bed, trying to grab the end of their dreams before the sun decides to destroy everything. Supposed to be anyways....  
  
Besides the water, a statued woman stood, she stands high above the ground, proud. Her stoned eyes are somewhat kind, rather than lifeless. Her long dress and hair danced in the wind, always. Her arms raised above her head, hands forming a circle.  
  
A loud cry pierced through the quiet night, then begging sounded out.  
  
"Please! Please, let him go! He's just a harmless panther, he had done nothing wrong!" A girl begged and struggled under the hands of two large men. She's wearing a long black dress with red rose patterns, her long black hair floated in the wind and swung as her body twisted and struggled. Her purple eyes shone with sadness.  
  
Not far away from her, a black panther is lying on the ground, men around him put down their metal bars for a minute for a bit of rest.  
  
"You witch! You and your cursed panther, you are going to destroy this town, and everyone in this town!" A woman yelled shakily, her finger shook as she pointed at the girl. "You tried to kill my son! You witch!"  
  
The girl snapped her head around to face her, tears glittered in her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about! I love your son, how can I try to kill him! Please, believe me, I'm not a witch!"  
  
"Liar! You.... you see... things in your necklace! Bad things!" The woman yelled again.  
  
As if a cue, the necklace shone, it's pure jade and it rested perfectly upon the girl's neck.  
  
"I don't see bad things in my necklace! I don't see anything at all!"  
  
Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a man raising up his metal bar, she knew that they are going to beat him again. Without a second thought, she stepped on one of the men's foot, he yelped and let go of her. The other man flung back in surprise as she pulled out of their grasp.  
  
Diving, she reached the panther. She placed her entire body on top of the panther, and covered it from all the brutal beatings. However, the metal bars made contact with her body, she screamed immediately. After a couple of blows, blood dripped out of her mouth, and soaked through her dress. Her hands lossened, but didn't exactly let go.  
  
The panther opened it's green eyes and saw the pain his mistress is going through, his eyes went wild. With a growl, he jumped out of her arms and his sharp teeth landed in a man's stomach, the man cried out and fell down onto the ground. The panther jumped back down in front of the girl protectively, and glarred at everyone around them.  
  
The girl took in a deep breath and slowly encircled her arms around the panther's neck, calming it down. She looked at everyone of them, she saw fear in their eyes. Suddenly, her eyes made contact with her love, hope raised within her chest.  
  
"Mark, tell them, I wasn't trying to kill you! I love you, how can I try to kill you?" She pleaded.  
  
Mark just turned and laid his head onto his mother's shoulder and shook all over. "Mom, please, get her away from me, she tried to kill me! Please!"  
  
His mom just patted him comfortingly and looked at her accusingly, she flinched back as she saw this scene.  
  
"Witch! Witch! Burn her! Burn her!" The crowd began chanting, and it grew louder and louder.  
  
Sadness flashed through her eyes, sadness because she cannot believe that Mark would do something like this. Then shock and surprise, she's surprised to find out that everyone actually listened to him, it seemed like a plan that was set up. Then regret, she regretted on giving out her body and her love for... this, this unbelievable ending. Finally, hate glow in her eyes, she hates every one of them, they will all pay.  
  
Smirking, she stood up, and looked at them.  
  
"You say I'm a witch? Then let me show you what a witch can really do!"  
  
With that, she spread out her arms, and her eyes widened. Black clouds hovered over her, as wind picked up, her body was lifted up by the wind, it seemed like she was floating on thin air.  
  
A ball of wind was created in her hand, she turned and the ball of wind hit Mark and his mother dead on, sending them crashing back to the house... or should we call it a castle. They passed out immediately, she then turned towards the men that held the metal bars in their hands, her necklace shone, the green from the necklace and the black from the wind interwined. The men lost their sticks, and was lifted up from the ground, the panther just watched on, as if happy about what's happening.  
  
Just as the men were being lifted higher, suddenly, an unbearable pain formed within her, she screamed and everything went away in a flash. Screaming, she held onto her head and fell onto the ground. Everyone around her just starred, and finally the Priest looked up and gasped.  
  
"It's her! It's the Thgil! It's the light of heaven!"  
  
Everyone looked up and saw a beam of light direcing at the girl, the light entered through the ball formed by Thgil's hands. It shone on the girl, making her scream out in pain.  
  
Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, she looked up at them with pure hate in her eyes.  
  
"I curse you! I curse all of you! Your generations ahead of you will not live through their fullest! I will come back and I will make sure to send them all to meet Lord Hades!"  
  
With a final cry, the light of heaven covered her and the panther up completely, and after a second, they were gone. And everything returned to normal as the sun rose above the water.  
  
"Where... did she go?" A guy asked fearfully, the Priest frowned and looked up at Thgil.  
  
"Inside Thgil, she had trapped them deep within her, they will never come back again!" He said powerfully.  
  
Everyone was quiet, a breeze blew by, they could almost hear her heart breaking pleas for help, and her full of hate curse.... never ending... flowing with the wind always....  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	3. Chapter 1

I don't own Beyblade, please don't sue me.  
  
The Hierophant-  
  
More Than Meets the Eye  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
[1,000 years later]  
  
[Three years after the World Championships]  
  
[Detnuah]  
  
"Wow... this is such a beautiful place! I think I'm going to enjoy it here!" Kenny said as he stepped off the ship and looked around, the Blade Breakers followed him down and surveyed the place.  
  
It's like a fantasy land... everything is so calm and peaceful, people here went about their own businesses quietly, not interfering with others. The sun is just about to disappear, giving the ocean a beautiful lighting. The ocean looks unusually calm and deep blue, the sky is in a shade of purple. Kai looked up at the sky mesmorized.  
  
'It's just like her eyes....' His thoughts drifted back to that pair of lavender eyes, sadness dimmed lavender eyes. Jana glanced at him and tugged at his hand, bringing him back to reality.  
  
"Kai, are you okay?" She asked worriedly, her big blue eyes filled with concern.  
  
Kai just looked at her, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Jana, ignore him! He's just like that, what a gloomy person!" Tyson said playfully from in front of them, everyone smiled, Kai just sent him a death glare. "I don't understand why would you want to be his fiancee.... you'll probably die of boredom some day!"  
  
Jana blushed and let of Kai's hand, she looked away, wind blowing through her blond hair.  
  
"You shouldn't be talking, at least he has a girlfriend, but you can't even get a girl to go out with you for more than one day!" Max teased, and Tyson froze immediately. Everyone laughed at him and they continued on walking, picking up their luggages.  
  
"I wonder how Mr. Dickenson found this place... I mean.. I don't think it's listed in the map anywhere." Ray stated looking around.  
  
"I know what you mean... even Dizzi can't find this place." Kenny.  
  
"I heard that Detnuah is a 'heart' land." Jana started, everyone looked at her. "I heard that only those that was fated to get on this island will come on, or else no one will come onto this island."  
  
"And this young lady is correct."  
  
They turned and saw a middle aged man behind them, he nodded at them with a warm smile. "Hi, I'm John, I'll be showing you around."  
  
"You know of what I speak?" Jana asked curiously as they began walking with John along the ocean side.  
  
"Yes, only those that was fated can come onto this island. I cannot say that all of you are meant to come onto this island, but one of you is destined to come."  
  
They looked amongst themselves, wondering whom he's talking about.  
  
"One thing that I have to warn you is that you can't talk about any supernatural things on this island." John said, turning around and walking backwards so he can face them.  
  
"Like... ghosts and witches?" Tyson asked, and John's face whitened immediately.  
  
"You are such an idiot Tyson." Kai stated coldly, and Tyson just made a face at him.  
  
"Oh... Thgil, please forgive him." John said and sighed.  
  
"Thgil?" Max looked at him confused. "Who's Thgil? Is that a religion?"  
  
Hearing that name, John's face turning into a bright smile as he turned and pointed above them. "That's Thgil!"  
  
They looked up and saw a statued woman, she's standing near the ocean, hands above her head forming a circle. She's standing up tall, facing the water, giving a majestic feeling to her.  
  
"Who is she?"   
  
"She's the protectress of this land! She sacrificed herself for the safety of this land." John said as they walked closer. "Let me tell you of two times that she had saved us."  
  
Everyone stopped and waited for him to continue, he faced the water, an admiring smile plastered on his face. Kai just closed his eyes and leaned back onto Thgil as he listened on.  
  
"Thgil was a Priestess at this land, 2000 years ago, armies came and went. However... there was one particular army that stayed and half destroyed our city. As our city burnt down more and more each day, our population got thinner and thinner each day, Thgil came up with a plan. Using her powers, she threw herself into the water, and prayed for the Lord of the Sea to help her. He heard her cry as large amount of water rushed onto the island and killed the army. When the water washed away, this statue was here. We knew then that Thgil didn't die, she just came back in another form to protect us."  
  
He said, and turned to look up at Thgil again, whom stood tall.  
  
"Wow... unbelievable! She sacrificed herself!" Max awed.  
  
"What about the other time? What did she do the other time?" Jana asked, her eyes widening in excitement.  
  
John looked around and walked closer to them, his voice low.  
  
"This was forbidden on this island, but I feel as if I have to tell you. One thousand years ago, there was a witch on our island."  
  
"A witch?" Tyson exclaimed, and John nodded seriously.  
  
"It was said that she had killed many people, no matter whom they were. She has such a beautiful face that everyone fell for her, but they were especially afraid of the panther that was with her all the time. She also had a necklace that was said to be able to predict the future."  
  
"Sounds like a fantasy." Kenny concluded, John turned to him with a shake of his head.  
  
"But, it's not fairy tale, it's true! It was said that she killed people in the most strange ways. The nail on her pointer finger was said to be the weapon. When mid-night comes, she will sneak into a person's room and kill that person. She will place that nail over the person's heart and the nail will grow long. Then she will slid the nail across the person's heart, leaving a scar there... and that person will die instantly. However... it was said that if she had the littlest doubt or feeling for that person except for hate, her powers will not work."  
  
The others looked at each other and raised up a nervous smile, Jana backed away slowly, leaning closer to Kai. He looked at her but didn't say anything.  
  
"And then one night she was discovered, so she got mad and wanted to kill everyone. However, just as she was about to succeed, Thgil appeared and saved us! So... now, she's trapped within Thgil, forever!" John said proudly and looked at Thgil, the others followed his gaze and looked up as well. "Oh yeah... it was said that she had a black panther with her everywhere, and a jade necklace on all the time, it seemed as if she could read futures in that necklace of hers!"  
  
"What was her panther's name?" Max asked first.  
  
"No! That's not important, what was her name?" Ray asked right after him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I do not know. This subject is forbidden to be spoken about upon this land, and I wish that you'll never bring it up again." John said quietly. Tyson and Jana looked at him nervously, while Kenny just pushed up his glasses.  
  
"Um... that... witch... doesn't appear anymore, right?" Kenny asked nervously.  
  
"Of course not! Thgil had already trapped her inside forever!"  
  
"But, what if..." Tyson started, wanting to get more answers from John, but Kai snapped open his eyes suddenly.  
  
"Enough! It was just a stupid legend, it's probably not even true!" He said coldly and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Kai... are you sure that's the case?" Jana whispered and Kai just gave her a look, John shook his head disapprovingly.  
  
"Young man! I can assure you that Thgil is the great protectress of this land and what I have said are all true!"  
  
Kai looked up and sent him a cold look, which made John drop the subject immediately. Such a young guy, but such scary looks from him.  
  
"Let's... um.... I'll show you to where you'll be living for the period of time." John said finally and began walking up towards a low mountain, everyone shrugged and followed him.  
  
Kai pushed away from Thgil and followed them as well, but everyone failed to notice the flash of green light that appeared in Thgil's eyes.  
  
........................................................................................................................................  
  
[Night]  
  
"I... think you've got the wrong place, let's go!" Tyson said, preparing to turn around, but Ray held him back.  
  
"I'm sure this is the place that you're staying." John said confidently, but looked around nervously as he started to back off slowly.  
  
This is an old castle, a huge one, but no one's in there. There's a forest a bit behind the castle, you can see the trees in the forest. From the castle, you can see the ocean and no doubt- Thgil.  
  
"Um... I'm not supposed to come up here, so I'll be getting going now, good night!" With that, John turned and practically ran off.  
  
"Hey! Hey!" Max yelled after him, but got no reply. "What's his hurry?"  
  
"Are you sure we have to live here?" Jana asked in a small, scared voice. And slowly, she turned and clung onto Kai, whom glanced down at her, but didn't say anything.  
  
'She'll never do this.' A familiar pair of lavender eyes crossed his mind.  
  
"Oh well... no matter, we have to go in and see what it's like on the inside, maybe it won't be that bad!" Max said comfortingly, hoping to calm everyone down. Tyson gulped and looked at the closed doors doubtingly.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Sure I'm sure, just come!"  
  
Max walked up first, with Tyson and Kenny behind him. Ray looked around and followed them, Kai and Jana trailed behind them. Taking in a deep breath, Max slowly reached for the door handle and twisted it, upon opening it, nothing happened. He pushed the door open completely, wanting to sigh in relief, but suddenly, something jumped up at them.  
  
Max screamed as that shadow leapt past him, Tyson and Kenny screamed and bumped into each other, falling onto the ground. Ray gasped and dunked immediately, Jana nearly jumped on Kai, but he was faster as he pulled her with him, side stepping the shadown's attack.  
  
The shadow landed on the ground behind them gracefully, Ray ran up besides Kai and they looked on. The shadow slowly turned, revealing its true form- a black panther.  
  
"Kai... we should go!" Jana said scared, pulling Kai back, not wanting him to be in the way of danger.  
  
The panther sneared and bared its teeth, its green eyes wild, as they set on Ray and Kai. Narrowing his eyes, he leapt up again, but was stopped by a voice.  
  
"Diego."  
  
A voice rang out through the night, Diego stopped and ran back to the door way. The Blade Breakers sighed in relief and turned around to face their saviour.  
  
Kai turned and look on, suddenly, his eyes widened as his eyes came contact with another pair of eyes, those same lavender eyes....  
  
TBC.....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	4. Chapter 2

I don't own Beyblade, please don't sue me.  
  
The Hierophant-  
  
More Than Meets the Eye  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
Kai looked at her eyes shocked, the same lavender eyes. Hers are filled with mischief, hers were filled with sadness. The girl flipped her hair back, the panther stood beside her. She looked at them and lifted up a corner of her lips as a smile, then she tilted her head and looked at them.  
  
"What are you doing here? Don't you know that this place is off limit?" She asked and looked over them, foreingers, the people here knows never to come up here.  
  
Tyson sweat dropped and took a step forward, scared by the panther. "Um... but our tour guide told us that we can live here."  
  
"Who was your tour guide?" She asked, eyes narrowing softly.  
  
"Um.... his name was... um... was...." Tyson then looked back him for help, Kenny rolled his eyes unbelievably.  
  
"His name is John."  
  
"John...." She whispered and then looked down at Diego, whom grunted, she then smiled and looked back up at them again.  
  
"Come in... this place is large enough for all of us to live here." With that, she pushed open both doors and stepped back, letting them come in.  
  
Tyson gulped and walked in first, giving her a smile, but eyed Diego carefully, she looked down at Diego and smiled. The panther then stood up and walked a bit back into the shadows, Tyson sighed in relief then looked at her again. "I'm Tyson... if you don't know... I am the Beyblade World Champion." He said proudly, showing her his Dragoon, she just looked at it and smiled.  
  
"Kamila, I'm a vampire." She said, he blinked at her, and then looked her over. Her hair is dark, her lips are red, her face is white... too white. Tyson slowly lowered his Dragoon, looking at her, thinking if she's serious or not, Kamila just smiled and snorted. "Joking."  
  
Tyson nodded and walked in, Kenny followed him, and looked around, and nodded towards Kamila. "I'm Kenny... but they call me the chief."  
  
Kamila nodded and looked at the laptop, Kenny followed her look and patted his laptop. "Her name is Dizzi... you'll meet her later on." He then half ran off to join Tyson, Kamila looked after him funnily.  
  
"Hi, I'm Max!" He said cheerfully and stuck out a hand, Kamilia looked at him and then shook hands with him. Max's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Your hand is so... cold."  
  
"Health problem." She covered over that, Max nodded. Ray walked in after him and nodded at Kamila, "nice to meet you, I'm Ray."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." She answered back politely.  
  
Jana carefully walked over to her and looked at her from head to toe, and then blinked her large blue eyes. "You know Kamila... you can really be a model if you want. By the way, I'm Jana.... Kai's fiancee."  
  
Kamila nodded, Jana looked back at Kai, whom walked up and looked at Kamila coldly, she's not her. "Kai." He said shortly, Kamila smiled and closed the doors behind him.  
  
She then turned and looked at the back of Kai, soon a smile touched upon her lips as Diego joined her again. Kai..... interesting. She then walked up to the front of group and turned to face them.  
  
"Welcome, this is actually my home... I'm sure, John, your tour guide forgot to tell you that." She then reached over and pressed a button on the wall, soon the whole place lighted up, the Blade Breakers gasped.  
  
"Wow... this place is beautiful." Kenny commented, as he took the view. It's just like a real castle, beautifully decorated, he then turned back to her. "You must be really rich to live in a place like this."  
  
Kamila just smiled but didn't say anything, she then looked at the clock, it's late in the night. "Come, I'll show you to your rooms."  
  
With that, she turned and walked up the huge stairs, behind her everyone picked up their bags and followed her upstairs, Diego trailed after them. Stepping onto the second floor, she turned and looked at them.  
  
"Look down from here, you can see the whole first floor of the castle. Down to the right, it's the kitchen, behind that is the living room, and then aside from that is the formal dining room. The family room is closest to the door, there's another stair case coming up the other way, that leads up to the second floor as well, and it goes up to the third floor as well." She then turned to her back and gestured to the numerous closed doors. "All these rooms are free, choose whatever one you want. The ones on the right faces the water, the ones on the left faces the mountain and the forest, the room at the end of the hall faces both, also it gives you a view of the town. Choose whichever one you want," she then looked up at the ceiling and pointed up to it. "I live on the third floor, there's only one room on the third floor, so you won't have any problems looking for me. The fourth floor is the balcony of this castle, it's on the outside, you can get all the sights from there, any more questions?"  
  
"Um... yeah, what about the food? Do we need to buy them as well?" Tyson asked, food's the first thing coming to his mind, everyone else rolled their eyes.  
  
Kamila leaned on the wall and looked at him, "you just live here, everything else is on me. Okay?" Tyson nodded eagerly, this is the best time of his life. "Well then, I'll leave you to unpack and go to sleep, call me if you need anything... at anytime. Um... it's kinda late tonight, maybe tomorrow you can go around and explore this place by yourself. Good night."   
  
With that, she turned and walked up to the third floor, Diego followed her. The Blade Breakers looked after her and then picked up their bags to walk down the long hall way.   
  
"Don't you find her strange? John was so scared of this place, but Kamila seems to be so comfortable with this place." Jana commented softly, as they walked on.  
  
"Let's just go to sleep, we can talk about that tomorrow." Max said yawning.  
  
Kai trailed after them, her lavender eyes entered his mind again. Out of no where, he turned his head to the third floor, Kamila turned her head to him and their eyes made contact. She stopped and looked at him for a moment before smiling and licked her red lips, then she turned her head and walked up the stairs.  
  
[Later- John's House]  
  
A dark figure crept into his house and looked around, then she jumped up and landed on the second floor softly. Walking down the hall way, she looked around and opened up a door quietly, there lay John and his wife. She smiled coldly and walked over to them.  
  
Sitting on his side of the bed, she looked at him and slowly traced down his face. "You shouldn't have led them there." She whispered and then placed her left hand over his chest, her nail on her pointer finger grew longer and sharper. She placed the tip over his chest and slowly, she sliced down across his heart. Then she picked up her hand watched as blood spilled out slowly and then stopped.   
  
She then smiled at him again, and slipped out of the house quietly, mission accomplished.   
  
[Next Morning- Castle]  
  
Kenny looked at the newspaper while drinking a cup of milk, suddenly something caught his eyes as he choked on his milk.  
  
"Yo, Kenny, are you okay?" Tyson asked looking up from his plate, Kenny looked at them and then gulped.  
  
"The newspaper says that John was found dead in his bed this morning." Kenny said and then sat down around the table, Kamila bowed her head, her black hair covered up her face, no one saw the expression on her face.  
  
"Dead? How's that possible?" Max asked surprised.  
  
"The newspaper said that he was killed by that witch that was trapped in Thgil 1000 years ago, meaning that she's back again!" Kenny said, yelling out the last part.   
  
Kamila looked at the newspaper, a smirk appeared on her face. 'So... they still remember that.'  
  
"What? She's back? Then let's get out of here!" Jana said, jumping out of her seat immediately, scared to death.  
  
"Don't worry, it's just a myth." Kamila commented cooly, looking untroubled, Jana turned to her scared.  
  
"Kamila... aren't you scared at all?" She asked puzzled.  
  
"Why should I be scared? What's going to come will come." Kamila commented, and Kai looked up at her, she looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Besides.... Jana, the next ship doesn't come until the end of this month." Kenny said, pratically hitting his head on the table.  
  
"Guys! You'll never believe what I found!" Ray shouted as he ran in after his morning run, Diego looked at him lazily, everyone else turned to him.  
  
[Later]  
  
"Tala!" Tyson yelled as he looked down at the tombstone, everyone else seemed surprised as well. Kamila looked at them then looked down at the red haird young man.  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Yeah... he was our friend." Max said quietly, Kai kneeled down and brushed away the dirt covering the grave, there's a beyblade there. He picked it up, and looked at it.  
  
"It's Wolborg." He commented shortly, this is Tala, no one said anything after a while  
  
Kai cluntched the beyblade in his hand tightly and looked at the picture, Aurora was here.....  
  
[Flashback]  
  
She kneeled down in front of the grave and looked at the picture, slowly she touched the picture, a tear slipped out of her eyes. Taking in a deep breath, she put down Wolborg on top of his grave, the beyblade stood there, still protecting its master.  
  
Slowly, Aurora freed her hair from her pony tail, and her long blue hair danced with the wind. Picking up a pair of scissors, she cut down her hair, as short as she can, her long blue hair falling down onto the grave. Then she picked up a shaver, and soon, there's nothing left on her head, she had shaved her head. She placed her hair on his grave as well and smiled at him.  
  
"I hope... this will stay with you forever.... you once told me that you liked my long hair the most, now, I give to you my long hair, hope it'll stay with you forever." She then put down the shaver as well, suddenly a light came out from Wolborg, she looked down.  
  
From that light, another beyblade appeared beside Wolborg, a red and white beyblade, she blinked and picked it up. Turning it over, she gasped shocked, it's Ferra.  
  
She gripped Ferra in her hands and then looked down at it suspiciously. "Ferra... come out." The beyblade glowed but nothing came out, she smiled knowingly.  
  
Ferra is once again back in her hands, but this time, she's not the one to help Ferra save the world. She needs to find the one for Ferra this time, gripping the beyblade, she looked at Tala's picture again.  
  
"Rest in peace."  
  
She then stood up and looked out at the ocean, another journey is waiting for her.  
  
Kai.....  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	5. Chapter 3

I don't own Beyblade, please don't sue me.  
  
The Hierophant-  
  
More Than Meets the Eye  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
[Days Later- Forest]  
  
"Wow... this place never ceases to amaze me, the forest is so beautiful. All these trees, all these birds, this beautiful environment!" Kenny exclaimed as he walked on, Tyson laughed unbelievably behind him and followed him.  
  
"If you're this interested in it, why don't you just marry it?"  
  
Kamila smiled and walked on, Diego by her side. "This forest is old, but it's very peaceful as well. Most likely the last natural place in this town, since everything else had been cut down to build houses and other things. There're also many wild animals, like Diego." She said and patted Diego'a head.   
  
"Aren't you afraid then?" Jana asked and looked at her.  
  
"Of what?" Kamila asked, turning to look at her.  
  
"You know... beasts... wild animals, things like that." Jana said with a shiver, she then glanced at Diego, whom was watching her with his green eyes as well. She then quickly looked away, scared.  
  
"If you don't go bothering them, they won't come and bother you." Kamila said and smiled, everyone's so scared of Diego, except for Ray and Kai that is.  
  
Suddenly, Diego groweled, everyone looked towards him alerted, and surprised. Ray stopped besides him and looked around, "something wrong?"  
  
Diego just snared, baring his teeth, Kamila looked around them carefully. "Something's out there." She commented, Jana hung onto her waist immediately.  
  
Soon, they heard another growl, much more louder. They turned around and there it is, a huge black bear is walking towards them, Jana's eyes filled with tears immediately as she stumbled back and fell onto the ground.  
  
"Everyone be quiet!" Kamila warned and looked at the bear that is coming towards them slowly, she glanced down at Diego, whom is looking at the bear carefully as well.   
  
The Blade Breakers moved back slowly, Kenny cluntched onto Dizzi frightened, Kamila just stood her ground, but her hand had let go of Diego's head. Jana sat on the ground with tears running down her face, the bear moved closer and closer towards them. Its eyes swiped across the bunch of people, and stopped on a weeping Jana. Its eyes are set, the bear walked towards Jana, whom just sat there numbly, and when she finally realized that the bear is coming towards her, a piercing scream left her mouth. The bear raised its claw...  
  
"Jana!" Everyone shouted, Kamila slipped a hand into her boots.  
  
"Diego!"  
  
The panther growled and jumped up, with one shove, he shoved Jana out of the bear's way, into the woods, and swiftly, he bit down onto the bear's leg hard. The bear cried out in pain and took a swipe at Diego, whom just jumped out of the way.  
  
Tyson yelped and turned around to run, but bumped into Ray, just like that, they rolled down some hill and disappeared.  
  
"Ray! Tyson!" Max and Kenny wanted to run after them, but stumbled into another part of the forest by mistake.  
  
The bear can't seem to get a hold of Diego, it then shifted its gaze onto Kai, whom has his beyblade in hand. Kamila jumped up and pulled out the knife from her boots, she landed on the bear softly and stabbed the knife into the back of its back, its piercing scream rang out beside Kamila's ears.  
  
The bear then went to swipe for Kai again, Kamila noticed its action and stood up on the bear.   
  
"Let it rip!" With that, Dranzer was launched, the bear's claw came down as well. Kamila jumped down and blocked the claw, but thankfully, the claw just tear through her cloth and left a mark on her back, nothing fatal.   
  
"Let's go!" Kamila yelled as she climbed up and pulled on Kai's arms, Dranzer returned to Kai, and he turned to follow Kamila. Diego ran towards Jana and dragged her away deeper into the woods.  
  
[Kai and Kamila]  
  
They rolled into the bushes and just laid there, breathing softly, Kamila coughed lightly and winced in pain. Kai put his Dranzer away and looked over at Kamila, why would she save him? They've only known each other for a few days, and yet she's willing to risk everything for him.   
  
"Yo, are you all right?" He asked as he climbed up and kneeled down beside Kamila.  
  
She blinked and then pushed herself up, supporting herself on her arms. She took in deep breaths and tried to calm herself down, she then looked over at Kai, whom is watching her, she gave him a smile.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine." She said and then slowly stood up, wincing a bit. Kai followed her movement and stood up as well, they looked around the place.  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
"It's near the middle of the forest, where the light is pretty dim, and it's hard to see anything around here. There're not only black bears, but there are other wild animals as well." She commented, as she looked around the place. "We should go look for the others right now, especially Jana, she doesn't understand Diego, something might go wrong with them."  
  
"What? He's going to eat her?" Kai asked as he followed her deeper into the forest, she looked at him and laughed.  
  
"Not that, Jana's probably scared to death right now. What she needs is someone to comfort her, her friends, her family, her fiance," she paused and glanced at Kai, he just frowned slightly. "Not some wild animal that can tear a human into little pieces."  
  
"How do you suggest we find them?" Kai asked and crossed his arms over his chest, looking around. Everything looks the same to him, there's pratically no way of identifying where they have been or where they're going next.  
  
Kamila picked up a rock and walked over to a tree on her right hand side, she carved down the name 'Kai and Kamila', then she put the rock on the tree at a visible spot, and stepped back to Kai.  
  
"That'll be our marking, if we see that again, then that means we're going in circles." Kai looked up at it, smart. "Come on, let's go." She said and walked on.  
  
Kai looked up at the marking and the stone again, then looked at her back and followed her deeper into the darkness.  
  
[Ray and Tyson]  
  
"Tyson, are you okay?" Ray asked as he pushed himself up from the dirt, and looked over at Tyson, whom is also just getting up.  
  
"Yeah... I think I broke a few bones, but other than that, I'm fine." Tyson said with a smile and slowly stood up, Ray smiled back and stood up as well. The two of them tilted their heads and surveryed around them, trees everywhere, they can't see anything except for the darkening sky.  
  
"Ray, what are we going to do? Where are the others?" Tyson asked worriedly as he walked closer to Ray.  
  
"We'll have to wait until the night, and I'll try to track down Polaris." Ray said calmly and looked up at the sky again.  
  
"Polaris? Sounds cool, something I can eat?" Tyson asked and looked up at the sky as well.  
  
Ray's eyes grew large, he turned around to look at Tyson, but he's just focusing on the sky. Ray then rolled his eyes and sighed, this is going to be a long night.  
  
[Max and Kenny]  
  
"Tyson! Ray!"  
  
"Kamila! Kai!"  
  
"Jana! Kai! Tyson!"  
  
They then sighed and shook their heads facing each other, Kenny sighed and sat down on a rock.  
  
"It's no use, we'll never find them here!"  
  
Max looked at him worriedly, this place is like a maze, how are they ever going to get out? He looked down again and then noticed the paw prints on the ground, he bent down quickly and waved Kenny over.  
  
"Chief, I might have found something!" He said excitedly.  
  
"What?" Kenny bent down and looked at it as well. "It's just paw prints, what's the use of that?" He asked and then looked up again.  
  
"These paw prints look fresh, and they look like bear paw prints... it must be the bear that attacked us back then. If we follow these prints, it'll probably lead us back to where the bear attacked us, then we won't have any problems finding our way back from there then!"  
  
Max said excitedly and jumped up, Kenny looked at him and then looked down at the paw prints again, another sigh heaved from his mouth. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Come on Chief, live dangerously! We'll find a way out of here, I'm sure of that!" With that, Max looked down at the paw prints again and then started to walk in the direction that they're leading to. Kenny groaned and followed after him.  
  
[Jana and Diego]  
  
Jana whimpered as she touched her leg, where it's bleeding just a bit due to the shove by Diego. She then looked around the whole place, she sees nothing by trees and mud. With a groan, she pushed herself up and walked a few steps towards one direction, then back and then a few steps towards another direction.  
  
'It's useless! I'm never going to get out of here alive!' Jana thought frustrated as she plopped down onto a cleaner piece of wood.  
  
Suddenly, a rustling sound rang out, Jana's eyes widened immediately as she watched on. The bushes parted and Diego walked out, Jana sighed in relief, then tensed up again, she's dealing with a panther here.  
  
Diego just looked at her, and then walked over to her, Jana sat on the piece of wood rigid and waited for his next action. Diego signaled for her to stand up, she blinked and slowly stood up, careful not to get too close to him. Diego then turned and walked towards one direction, without a choice, Jana just took in a deep breath and followed him.  
  
[Kai and Kamila]  
  
"We're lost!" Kai commented coldly as the night sky came over, and the forest became pitch black.  
  
"No we're not, I know where I am going." Kamila said and then sat down, Kai stopped and looked down at her curiously.  
  
"This forest is pitch black as you can see, we have to wait until the morning before we can continue on again." She watched as Kai sat down beside her, but with a space between them. She looked at the space and then looked at him again.  
  
"What? Are you afraid of me?" She asked funnily and he looked back at her as well, she looked down at the gap between them, he didn't say anything.  
  
With a small smile, Kamila slid over and closed the gap between them, Kai just looked at her, staying silent. Kamila reached up a hand and traced his jaw bone. "I'm actually quite happy to spend a night alone with you, after all... you're not bad at all. In fact, I think we might have some fun together." She said slowly, and her thumb brushed over his lower lip.  
  
He was about to say something, but Kamila raised up her head, his eyes made contact with her lavender eyes, he's once again drawn to them. Confused.  
  
"Seriously Kai... if you leave your fiancee and come with me... I'll make you so much more happier." She said softly, barely above a whisper.  
  
Kai's eyes widened in shock, Kamila saw it and just laughed, she took her hand off his face and ran a hand through her hair. "Kai, don't take that seriously, I was just joking! Be with Jana, she likes you a lot, she'll be good to you. And in return, you have to good to her as well."  
  
She then yawned and stretched, looking around, one the other side, Kai still looks dazed from what she said. "Let's just go to sleep, find a comfortable place, but make sure that we don't split up, or else we'll have trouble finding each other tomorrow. Night." She said and then leaned back onto a huge tree trunk, her eyes shut and she just went to sleep like that.  
  
Kai's confused eyes took in her form, just what kind of a person is she.....  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	6. Chapter 4

I don't own Beyblade, please don't sue me.  
  
The Hierophant-  
  
More Than Meets the Eye  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
[Morning]  
  
Kamila opened her eyes at the first ray of sunlight, she moaned softly as the pain on her back had subdued, but it's still bothering her. Taking in a few breaths, she turned her head and looked over at Kai, whom is still asleep.   
  
He's leaning back onto a tree as well, half laid down. She looked at him and remembered the time when he leaned on Thgil, she had felt his warmth then, coming from inside him.  
  
Moving over, she lightly brushed a strand of hair back from his face and looked at him. He's definitely one of the best looking guys that she has seen in a long while, no wonder Jana is so in love with him. The other day, when he saw that guy's grave... Tala, that's his name. When he saw Tala's grave, he looked sad, and thoughtful. What was he thinking then, was the sadness for his friend or for someone else?  
  
A soft sigh came out, Kai slowly moved around and soon his eyes fluttered open, he starred straight into lavender eyes. Their eyes locked and time seemed to have stopped at that second, they just looked into each other's eyes, looking into their souls.  
  
Soon, a smile appeared on her face, and playfulness entered her eyes. "What? Are you waiting for a morning kiss?"  
  
Kai sat up quickly and just looked away, not bothering with her question. She shrugged and stood up to stretch a bit, then she looked at him and smiled. "Come on, we better get going."   
  
With that, she walked forwards, Kai looked at her back and then stood up to follow her.  
  
Just like that, they walked on in the deserted forest, both quiet, either of them is saying anything. After a while, Kamila breaks the silence.  
  
"Did your tour guide John tell you the story about the witch and Thgil?" She asked and glanced at Kai out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Did he tell you the punishment that Thgil put on that witch?" She asked, looking straight ahead.  
  
"Punishment?" Kai asked her puzzled.  
  
"I knew he wouldn't have known this, then let me continue on with the story." She said and then blinked, thinking of a way to tell him the continuation. "After that witch and her panther had been trapped within Thgil, Detnuah returned to normal, but what went on inside Thgil was unknown to most people. Of course, the witch didn't want to be trapped within Thgil forever, so Thgil made a deal with her... a spell if you want to call it. Thgil declaimed that 1000 years later, if there is a guy, no matter how old, no matter what race, came and touched the stoned Thgil, then the witch can be released. However, that has to be done on the 1000th year, anything before that, or anything after that, it won't work."  
  
Kai looked at her, giving her his full attention, and she continued on. "If such a guy came along, and touched the stoned Thgil, the witch will be released. She will have the exact same look and age when she was first trapped within Thgil, which was about... 17 or so. So, that means that those 1000 years didn't leave any mark on her. Of course, there is a twist to the story. The twist is that the witch will then fall in love with the guy that touched the stoned Thgil, no matter how long it will take."  
  
"Did that guy come yet?" Kai asked, curiously.  
  
Kamila looked at him quickly, then looked back in front of her again, an unreadable expression on her face. "Yes... he did come, he's here already."  
  
"Did the witch get out?"  
  
"Yes, she did."  
  
"Did she fall in love with him?"  
  
Kamila paused a bit at the question, then smiled and tilted her head. "I don't know."  
  
Kai looked over at her, something's so off about this girl. She saved them when she first met them, Diego, her panther, only listens to her. And here she is, telling him a continuation to the story that not even John knew. "How did you know that continuation?"  
  
Kamila looked at him and shrugged. "I did beyond my homework, that's all."  
  
Kai frowned, not believing her at all. He opened up his mouth, wanting to say something else, but she was faster than him.  
  
"Hey, I think I see the exit, let's go!" She said excitedly, with a smile and then walked ahead, faster. Kai looked after her, confused, there're so many mysteries surrounding her. Picking up his pace, he caught up with her.  
  
[Castle]  
  
"Kai!" Jana yelled as she saw Kai and Kamila walking toward them from the direction of the forest, everyone else looked towards their direction. Without a second thought, Jana picked up her feet and broke into a run towards Kai, whom stopped walking. The rest of the group followed after her, running towards them.  
  
Jana caught Kai in a bear hug as she got to him, which sent him stagger back a few steps, but regained his balance quickly. Kamila just looked at her with a smile, she's so in love with Kai, and is not afraid of showing it in the public eyes.  
  
"Oh my God, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Jana asked worriedly as she pulled away from Kai, and looked at him carefully from head to toe. Kai slightly pushed her away and looked at Kamila thoughtfully.  
  
"I'm fine." Came his short reply.  
  
Diego walked over to his mistress and licked her hand, she smiled and bent down to pat the panther's head.  
  
"Oh my God! Kamila!" Another one of Jana's piercing scream cut through the air.  
  
"Is that all she can say? I wonder where did Kai find a fiancee like her, let along actually letting her tag along with him." Tyson commented softly, and Max just looked at him.  
  
"I heard that it's for the family. Voltare forced him into this engagement, or else it'll be with another girl, whom basically knows the bed of every single guy on the planet." Max said back.  
  
"You'd think that Kai would at least fight back and tell Voltare that he doesn't want a fiancee... at least not someone like Jana. Seriously, I have trouble imagining their life together in the future." Kenny also joined in.  
  
"I think.... after Aurora's departure, Kai's heart left with her as well." Ray added on softly.  
  
"Kamila! You're hurt!" Jana yelled as she ran over to Kamila and looked at her back shocked and scared, the marks that the black bear had left behind are still visible and fresh.  
  
"I'm okay." Kamila said and stood up quickly, pulling on her muscles at her back, she winced lightly and frowned.  
  
"No, you're not! Let's get you inside! Hurry!" Jana ordered, and just dragged Kamila towards the inside. The Blade Breakers looked at each other and shrugged, they followed the two girls inside, with Diego trailing after them. Kai looked after them, then he turned towards the direction of the ocean.  
  
Kamila walked on besides Jana, not listening to her complains about not taking care of herself. Slowly, she turned her head and made contact with Kai's eyes, she looked at him, his heart is clearly not over here, it's somewhere else already. Without a word, she turned her head back around and entered the house with the Blade Breakers after her.  
  
[Kamila's Room]  
  
"Wow, your room is so beautiful!" Tyson exclaimed and looked around wonderously.  
  
"I think... it'd be better if everything in this room isn't black." Max commented and looked uncomfortably.  
  
The whole room is black, from the wall paper to the counters, and even her huge bed is black as well. Kamila laid down on her bed on her stomach by Jana's order, since she can't lie on her back with her back condition. She titled her head to look at the group of people.  
  
"Is it? I like the color black, keeps me calm." She brushed the comment off softly.  
  
"It's a personal choice, whatever suits you." Ray said carefully, there's a strange vibe coming off her, something that he can't quite put his fingers on.  
  
"Okay, enough! We should go out now, let Kamila get some rest!" Jana ordered with her hands on her hips, her eyes wide, glarring at everyone. They looked at each other and shrugged, then started to proceed towards the door.  
  
"Take care Kamila." Kenny said as he walked out of the room last, following them downstairs to their own rooms. Jana looked after them, and then looked back down at Kamila, whoes eyes are closed, Jana smiled and pulled the cover up more.  
  
"Asleep already? It must be really painful in the forest huh? Get some rest, and I'll check back on you later on." Jana said softly, and then tiptoed out of the room quietly as well.   
  
The moment she shut the door, Kamila's lavender eyes snapped open. She looked at the blanket on her back, why is Jana so nice to her? Doesn't she know that she can easily steal Kai away?  
  
With a sigh, she flung her sheets aside and walked out of her bed towards the windows. She looked down at the ocean and then she remembered something, pulling on her black boots, she opened up her window. Looking down and looking around, making sure that one sees her, she jumped down from her window and landed on the ground softly.  
  
[Tala's Grave]  
  
Kai stood there with strands of blue hair in his hand, looking at Tala's picture and his Wolborg in front of the grave.  
  
"Were you very close to him?" A quiet voice rang out, Kai turned a bit and saw Kamila standing besides him.  
  
"Not really... he used to be my friend, but something came up." He answered, before he left the Abbey, they have been best friends. The three of them have been best friends.  
  
"A girl." She commented and looked down at the remaining blue hair on the grave.  
  
"What?"  
  
She picked up her eyes and looked at him. "You're missing a girl... she was here before, wasn't she?"  
  
Kai looked at her, but didn't say anything. Kamila looked at Tala again, he's pale, but somehow, she found a trace of happiness in his eyes. Must be that girl.....  
  
"She chose him, didn't she?" No answer came, she pressed on. "Where is she now? Why aren't you with her?"  
  
Still, he didn't answer her, because he doesn't know the answer either. He just looked out at the ocean, Kamila looked at him then sighed, her hair blew in the wind. Slowly, she turned and faced him, seriousness in her eyes. Picking up her hands, she cupped his face in her hands and turned his face to her, he looked at her.  
  
"Your face... is like frozen by ice, so cold, so distant, shutting out everyone. I really wish I can melt away the ice that is freezing your face." She said and looked over his features carefully, then reaching up with her right hand, she touched his eyelid softly and carefully.  
  
"Yet your eyes... they hold sadness the amount of an ocean, why? What for? For whom? Yourself? Or that girl? I really wish... with that one brush of mine, I can brush away the sadness in your eyes, making your eyes look less lonely."  
  
After a minute, he reached up a hand and gently placed it over the one on his face, she smiled and blinked. "Kai... do you know? That sometimes... letting go of a person is the best solution to everything."  
  
Kai looked at her and listened to her words, letting go... forgetting... can he?  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	7. Chapter 5

I don't own Beyblade, please don't sue me.  
  
The Hierophant-  
  
More Than Meets the Eye  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
[Halloween night]  
  
"Chief, aren't you afraid of ghosts and monsters? Why are you out here?" Tyson asked jokingly as they walked on.  
  
Kamila is now showing everyone around town, and for once she isn't seen with Diego. However, she definitely has an interesting wardrobe on. She has a long black dress with red roses on it, her hair is opened up, flowing in the wind. The jade necklace on her neck shone under the lights.  
  
"Kamila, what traditions do you have over here? Is it 'trick or treat' as well?" Jana asked as she looked around at the different customes of people.  
  
"Yeah, that. Also, we have a supersticious game as well." She said, slightly narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Sounds fun, what is it?" Max asked curiously as he chewed on his candy.  
  
"Do you see that tent?" Kamila stopped and pointed at a black tent not far from them, but the crowd is already gathering. "There, inside the tent is a psychic, a lady about 25 or so. Her powers come on the night of Halloween, she can tell your past, present and future. However, the thing is that she only reads certain people, but not all."  
  
"Why only certain people?" Ray asked, blinking at the crowd.  
  
"She says that she's waiting for the fated ones, and only the fated ones will be able to be read by her."  
  
"It sounds like fun, let's go!" Jana said excitedly and ran towards the crowd.  
  
"Do you actually believe in this stuff?" Kenny asked as everyone ran off, and Kamila is the only one left walking with him.  
  
"Believe what? Her powers?" Kenny nodded, she shrugged. "I don't know, I've never been to her before, I guess we'll find out this time."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They got closer to the tent, pushing through the crowd, they finally made it inside.  
  
"But why? I've been waiting in line ever since this afternoon!" A woman cried out frustrated.  
  
"You're not the fated one." Came her calm reply.  
  
"You say that to everyone!" The woman yelled on.  
  
The psychic said nothing, angrily, the woman stormed out. Ray stepped aside quickly to prevent himself from getting crashed into, he then turned to the group.  
  
"I think we should go, I don't think we're the fated ones either." Ray said quietly, and everyone nodded. Turning around, they planned to go, but the psychic stopped them.  
  
"Young people." She said calmly, they paused and turned around, everyones' eyes are on them, the whole place is quiet.  
  
"Young lady, I see you come from a wealthy family." She said, looking at Jana, whom widened her eyes, the group walked closer to her. "You three are the fated ones."  
  
Jana smiled happily, Kai frowned, Kaimla just looked away.  
  
"Young lady, your past was in a wealthy family, only child, parents are loving. Your present lies with your fiance, whom you love dearly, but is unsure about his feelings. Your future lies with a little fairy, she'll be your guide and your friend. Together, you'll achieve something unbelievable. I give you the card 'The Fool', for you'll be having a brand new start every single day."  
  
Jana stood there, looking at her shocked, not being able to speak.  
  
"Jana... was she correct?" Tyson asked, and Jana just nodded numbly.  
  
"Young man," she started again, this time, looking at Kai.   
  
"I see your past was with battling, big and smal. You were once on the wrong track before, but because of a girl, you've changed. This girl is from your long past, whom holds a high place in your heart. Your present lies with another girl, her features reminds you of the first girl, confusion is in your mind right now. Your future lies with a girl, a girl whom is the one that means the most to you, for your choice will be clear soon. Therefore, I give you the card 'The Lovers', for you will be on the right track with the right feelings."  
  
Kai didn't say anything, he just took the card and stuffed it into his pocket. Kamila looked at him and wanted to walk out.  
  
"Young lady," Kamila paused, then turned back and looked at her coldly, waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Your past is certainly an interesting one, killing, betrayal, love and pain all mixed together. You were trapped with no where to go, therefore your best friend is not human. Your present lies with a guy whom fulfilled a foresight, your life is once again entangled with your past, so familiar, yet so strange. Your future will cross over with your past, but the outcome will depend on the guy in your present state... it's up to him to decide weither to lock you away in time forever, or free you again. Therefore, I give you the card 'The Wheel of Fortune', for your fate will be turned like a wheel, going around and around."  
  
Kamila looked at her out stretched hand with the card in it, she looked at it for a second before smiling and meeting her eyes again. 'She knows everything.'  
  
The psychic looked at her and smiled as well, pulling her hand back, she placed the card in her deck again. Kamila looked at the deck and walked over, picking it up, she looked through it, then pulled out one card then put the deck down again. Kamila placed the card on the table in front of her, but with the back side facing up.  
  
"You really do know everything."  
  
"I try to see everything accurately.  
  
"Then you must have calculated your own fate as well."  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"Then you know what's coming up?" Kamila raised up a smirk.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good," she then smiled coldly. "Then I give you the card 'Death'." She said and flipped the card over, everyone gasped around the room. The psychic looked at the card and looked at Kamila, she said nothing but to smile.  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
"It won't be a long wait."  
  
With that, Kamila left the card onto the table and turned to walk out of the tent, the Blade Breakers followed after her.  
  
"Kamila, how did you know she's going to get the 'Death' card?" Tyson asked curiously, once they're outside.  
  
Kamila stopped and touched her jade necklace, then looked over at Tyson. "Looks like I forgot to mention to you, I'm a psychic as well."  
  
[Later]  
  
"Who are they? They look really proffesional!" Kenny said as they stood underneath a large stage and watched the performance.   
  
Everyone around them seemed to be captured by the performance, amazed by it. Kai looked at it emotionlessly, but Jana is definitely wrapped up in the play as she laughed and gasped with the crowd. Kamila crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the play coldly, they're replaying the night when the witch was trapped by Thgil.  
  
"Please, I am not a witch!" The actress cried up on the stage as she hugged a toy panther, the other actors just smirked.  
  
"Every witch will say that!" An actor yelled, whom is playing the guy with the metal bar in his hand.  
  
Kamila looked at him and then looked at the metal bar, she narrowed her eyes and looked on at the play. It continued on as the actress protested that she's not a witch and that she's innocent. The actors whom are playing the towns people just smirked and snorted.  
  
"Then the lights will go out right here!" A watcher in the crowd yelled out, and other people murmured their disapproval at him for spoiling the story.  
  
Kamila looked around the crowd and smirked, then closed her eyes. 'So you want a little black out huh?'  
  
Just as the the actress on the stage raised up her hand as to create a little black out on the stage, suddenly the whole place gone dark, no one can see anything. The crowd was silent for a few seconds, before screams ran out.  
  
"Kai! Where are you?" Jana yelled first and looked around for Kai, trying to grab onto the closet person. People started running all around the place, even the actors on the stage seemed frightened by this, no one expected this to happen.  
  
[Tent]  
  
The people in the tent screamed as the power went out, but they didn't move at all, staying at the same place as before. The psychic looked up, she looked past the huge crowd and noticed a figure walking towards her. She smiled and stood up, pushing her chair away, and stood in front of her table where all her cards are.  
  
The figure stopped in front of her, and smiled at her. The psychic just took out two cards from her sleeve and placed it on the table behind her, then she looked up at the figure again. The figure looked at the two cards behind her then smirked and walked closer to her.  
  
[Later- Tent]  
  
"Finally! Light!" A woman said relieved as the power came back on again.  
  
"AHHH!" Another scream broke out, a woman stumbled back and fell onto the ground, everyone looked towards her. She just pointed towards the middle of the tent with her face pale, everyone looked towards there as well and their faces paled.  
  
There, on the table, laid the psychic, dead. Her cards surrounding her, she laid there with her eyes closed, a scar on her chest, her hands holding the card 'Death', which are placed on her stomach.   
  
A guy walked over to her immediately, sorrow and tears filled his eyes. He figured the cards lightly and then looked over them, suddenly he caught something... the Wheel of Fortune... it's gone.....  
  
[Stage]  
  
The lights sparkled and came back on, everyone sighed in relief, Jana looked up from Kai's back and blinked. The rest of the Blade Breakers ran over to them.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Ray asked first as they gathered around, Jana walked out trembling, scared, but nodded as well.  
  
"Hey! Where's Kamila?" Tyson asked as he looked around.  
  
That got everyone's attention, Kai snapped his head around as well, looking around at the crowd, but she's no where to be seen. Something triggered in his mind, but it was gone before he can even grasp it.  
  
"The witch!" A guy yelled out, everyone looked towards him.  
  
"The witch! She's back! And the psychic is dead, she was killed by the witch!"  
  
TBC.....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	8. Chapter 6

I don't own Beyblade, please don't sue me.  
  
The Hierophant-  
  
More Than Meets the Eye  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
"The witch! She's back! And the psychic is dead, she was killed by the witch!" A woman yelled as she ran around the place from the tent.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Tyson asked unbelievably, but then he saw a guy carrying the psychic's body out of the tent, he stumbled back immediately, losing his balance.  
  
"Oh my God... who would do such a thing?" Jana asked, barely above a whisper, her hand over her mouth.  
  
"You must be a foreigner, huh?" An old man asked beside her, she turned to him and nodded. "Just like I thought. There's only person whom is evil enough to do this, the witch from 1000 years ago, she's back."  
  
"But... I thought Thgil trapped her already, how can she get out?" Max asked confused, Kai just looked at them, waiting for the old man to continue, however, the old man shook his head.  
  
"I do not know that." He then sighed and coughed. "No one knows."  
  
Kai frowned, thinking about the continuation of the story that Kamila told him... an old man... he should know about that, but he doesn't. She's so young, how did she know? And where did she get all those information if all resources on the witch was suspended from this island? Something's not right, but... what is it? He frowned deeper, thinking hard, but a soft tap on the shoulder snapped him to reality again.  
  
"What?" He asked annoyed, Jana blinked at him, a bit hurt, but then smiled nervously.  
  
"Kai... we're just saying that we're going to go back to the castle and see if Kamila's back there." Jana explained quietly.  
  
Kai took in a deep breath and calmed himself before nodding his head, Jana smiled and then turned around to follow the group. Kai's eyes followed her, he frowned, feeling apologetic. He knows of the feeling that she holds for him, but he also knows that he will never be able to return the same feelings to her. His heart was taken away by another girl, and it's not easy to get it back from her.  
  
However... with Kamila around, things might just change.  
  
[Castle]  
  
"Kamila!" Tyson yelled as he slammed open the door and ran in with the others behind him.  
  
"What?" Came a lazy reply from the family room.  
  
"Did you hear that the psychic's dead?" Max asked as they entered the room.  
  
Kamila's sitting on the sofa, with Deigo by her feet, playing with an already torn up card. At the mention of that question, she looked up with a smirk.  
  
"Really? I'm not surprised."  
  
"Why not?" Jana asked confused.  
  
"One, because I gave her the 'Death' card, she knows it was coming, and besides," she smiled and stood up. "I foreseen it coming."  
  
"Then... do you know who killed her?" Ray asked, feeling something really strange.  
  
"Of course." Came her laid back reply.  
  
"Then why didn't you stop them?" Kenny asked increduriously, Kamila just shrugged.  
  
"It was in her life, it had to come in one way or another."  
  
"Where were you during the black out?" Kai asked seroiusly, chaning the subject.  
  
Kamila looked at him and blinked, by now, Diego had already taken care of the card and is standing beside his mistress.  
  
"I came right back here when the lights went out, it took you guys a long time to get back here." She explained while walking up the stairs.  
  
"It was really dark, how could you have seen the way?" Kai pressed on, standing at the bottom of the stairs looking up at her, Jana looked at him, wondering why he's asking so many questions.  
  
"I've been living here for my entire life, I can walk back here even if I'm blind."  
  
She then stopped at the trun that leads up the third floor, Diego jumped up beside her. "It's late, you should be in bed now. Good night."  
  
With that, she turned and walked up, disappearing from their sight, stepping onto the third floor.  
  
Kai looked on even after she had disappeared, something's not right, he can feel it.  
  
"Kai, are you okay?" Ray asked, looking at his leader, he's unusually strange tonight.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Why did you ask Kamila all those questions?" Jana asked confused, he was almost rude back then.  
  
"I had a feeling that she had something to do with that psychic's death." He said and crossed his arms in front of his chest, what is this strange feeling. He wanted to find out the truth, but was then also scared of the truth, what if what he thinks really did come true? How would he take it?  
  
"What do you mean? Just because she gave the 'Death' card to that lady, doesn't mean that she killed her." Tyson said, suddenly the room grew quiet, almost too quiet, everyone caught on.  
  
Suddenly, Tyson's eyes grew large as he realized what he just said, he looked at Kai unbelievably. "Kai... you're not thinking... you thought that Kamila killed that psychic lady?"  
  
Everyone's attention was then focused on Kai, whom didn't say anything. He doesn't know for sure, but he did feel strange around Kamila back then, but somewhere inside of him, he wanted to protect her. Even if she did kill that psychic, he wanted to protect her from the laws and the accusations of others. What is this feeling? Can it be?  
  
'No! It must be her eyes that remind me of Aurora, that's why I want to help her!' Kai thought firmly and mentally shook his head.  
  
"I don't know what I thought, it was stupid. The night must be getting to me, I'm going to turn in." With that, he turned and walked up the stairs as well. Everyone looked after him thoughtfully, thinking of his strange behaviours.  
  
Unknown to them, on the other set of stairs that leads up to the third floor stood Kamila, listening to every word of their conversation. When Kai turned and walked up the stairs, she turned and walked up the stairs as well. She stepped into her room and was greeted by Diego's sharp green eyes. She looked at him and then smiled.  
  
"What? You want him gone as well?" She asked jokingly, the panther didn't move at all. Kamila looked at him then frowned and then turned towards the windows to look out at the darkened sky.   
  
"But.... how can I do that when I'm supposed to be in...."  
  
Suddenly Diego growled, Kamila turned and looked at the panther with a knowing smile. "Don't worry, I know what to do."  
  
The panther just closed his eyes and laid down onto her large bed, she didn't say anything else but to look out the windows... he should be gone.....  
  
[City Center]  
  
"We need a better way at protecting ourselves, with that incident not long ago, we are all aware that the witch is back, and we need to do everything possible to stop her from killing anyone else again." The mayor of the city stood up on the stage and spoke into the microphone powerfully, everyone in the town is looking up at him.  
  
"Therefore, I propose hidden video cameras everywhere. No matter if it's on the streets or in your homes, everyone is required to have at least one hidden video camera, and it is essential to check the taped images in your video camera every single morning in order for us to have a better security." He then waved his hand and many uniformed officers stepped out holding bags and bags of hidden cameras.  
  
"Each house hold, each store, each place will get at least one video camera, and the first one we offer to you for free. Feel free to buy more video cameras at any store for better protection, thank you everyone!"  
  
Just like that, video cameras were set up everywhere around town, but no one dared to go near the castle, for many evil lies there.  
  
[Morning]  
  
"You can't say that! You don't have any proof!" Max said angrily as everyone crowded at the widely opened door.  
  
Kamila walked downstairs slowly, Diego noticed the crowd and stayed behind. She continued on walking down stairs, catching their conversation.  
  
"I'm sure it's her! She was the one that gave her the 'Death' card yesterday, and she gave her the 'Wheel of Fortune'. After she was killed, we found the 'Wheel of Fortune' gone, it must have been her!" A guy yelled, he's the guy that took the pyschic's body away delicately, no sense of hiding their relationship.  
  
"What? Just because of one simple card and you're accusing me already?" Kamila's cold voice rang out from behind them, the Blade Breakers turned and saw her.  
  
"Kamila!" Jana said surprised, then ran towards her. "Kamila, don't listen to him, he's just speaking none sense, how can you kill someone!"  
  
Kamila smiled at her and then looked at the guy again, whom met her gaze unwaveringly. She mentally clapped for him, he sure has guts to come up here and face her like this. Doesn't he know that if she really is the killer, she could easily kill him too?  
  
"Is that the only evidence you have that leads you to accuse me?" She then smirked and crossed her arms in front her chest. "Don't forget, there were hundreds of people in that tent last night, it could have been anyone! As long as someone wanted to frame me, then they would have picked up our conversation."  
  
"Exactly! And besides Kamila won't kill anyone, we know her!" Tyson said with a knowing smile.  
  
'Don't be so sure.' Kamila looked at him but didn't say anything.  
  
The guy looked at them and then stopped on Kamila again, facing her calmly. "There's one more clue that the judge would love to hear."  
  
"Which is?"   
  
"You are the witch from 1000 years ago."  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	9. Chapter 7

I don't own Beyblade, please don't sue me.  
  
The Hierophant-  
  
More Than Meets the Eye  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
The guy looked at them and then stopped on Kamila again, facing her calmly. "There's one more clue that the judge would love to hear."  
  
"Which is?"   
  
"You are the witch from 1000 years ago." He said calmly, confidently.  
  
Air seemed to have stopped circulating around them, the guy and Kamila just looked at each other. The Blade Breakers looked back and forth between them. Unconsciously, Kenny grabbed onto his laptop tighter, looking at this scene in front of him.  
  
A wind blew over and lifted up Kamila's long black hair, she looked at the guy in front of her coldly, her hands, which are in her pockets, cluntched together tightly. A corner of her lips turned up in a smirk, Jana looked at her, wanting to say something, but caught her breath.  
  
As much as she doesn't believe in ghosts and other super natural beings with super natural powers, somehow, Kamila really did look like a witch. Just now, she looks unhuman... she looks... devilish... a dark aura seemed to have covered her. Jana looked at Kamila confused, is this the same girl that she befriended with, is this the same girl that had saved Kai from that bear and saved them from Diego when they first met. Is this the girl that she really likes and wants to get to know better?  
  
Kamila snorted and tossed her hair back, "what proof do you have?"  
  
"You're living in this castle, aren't you?"   
  
"Just because I live in this castle, so I must be the witch? Then what about Jana? She could be the witch as well."   
  
"She's a foreigner."  
  
"And you know for sure that I am not?" Kamila threw that question back at him, he opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but shut it again. She's right, he doesn't know for sure if she's just visiting or not. Kamila look at him falter, then smiled again and tilted her head.  
  
"Let me tell you something, this house is not mine. It's my relative's... so, if you think that whomever owns this house must be the witch, then I suggest you look for my ancient ancestor's grave and maybe go ask them if they know about it or not. For, I know nothing of what you speak, and I am not the witch. Does that answer satisfy you?"  
  
The guy moved his jaw around, wanting to say something, but nothing came out. He looked at Kamila, breathing hard, she sure is smart, playing her cards right and staying cool.  
  
"Just you wait! I will catch you in action someday!" The guy said with anger in his eyes, Kamila just smiled good naturally.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
With that, she moved back and closed the door in his face, the door slammed shut with a loud sound. It echoed through the entire place, no one said anything. Kamila just stood there, looking at the closed doors, she can feel everyone's eyes on her. Taking in a deep breath, she turned and faced their eyes.  
  
"Sorry you had to see that." She started off first.  
  
"Kamila... are you okay?" Max asked softly, that acussation was harsh.  
  
Kamila just smiled and shrugged, shaking it off like nothing.  
  
"Can you explain to us about this castle? What did he mean by the witch and this castle?" Ray asked curiously, Kamila sighed and leaned back onto the closed door.  
  
"It was said that the witch lived in this castle before she was trapped by Thgil, and after that, this castle had been abandoned, no one came up here nor lived here. I'm the only one that moved in about 12-13 years ago, but it was a quiet move, no one knew much. So, when they first saw me exiting these doors, they automatically think that I'm the witch."  
  
"That's so unfair." Kenny stated softly, Kamila just smiled.  
  
"Then... what is your background? You said that your relative own this place, then... that must mean that they lived here before you." Kai asked, suddenly, everything seems so out of place.  
  
Kamila looked at him, then looked down again, her dark hair covering her face.  
  
"I'm not really sure about my family history either, because my family history extends over a long period of time. I only know that someone from a long time before me owned this place, she appearantly wrote in her journal saying that she'd like her next generations to come and live in this place, to take care of this place. The people before me wanted to come, but all went away after they heard about the history behind this castle. However, I'm different from them, very different. I like quiet places, so that's why I came here, to live on my own. As you can tell, I came from a pretty rich family, so I don't have to worry about anything from food to cloths."  
  
She explained slowly, then a bitter smile appeared on her face as she closed her eyes. 'Liar. You're such a liar. And you're a good liar as well, making them believe everything you speak.'  
  
No one said anything, no one knows what to say. She had already told them her life story, so she can't be the witch, but why does she feel so... not human like. Taking in a deep breath, she looked up at them again, back to her old self, as if nothing happened. She looked around starred straight into Kai's eyes.  
  
'Do you believe me?'  
  
'You probably don't, because you know me.'  
  
That thought made her glance down again, but found herself looking back into his eyes again.  
  
'Do you know me?'  
  
'Do you really know me at all?'  
  
"But... Kamila, don't you find that unfair? I mean, after all, they're just accusing you because you're living here. Aren't you mad that they don't understand you?" Jana asked, concerned.  
  
Kamila looked away from Kai's eyes and shook her head at Jana.  
  
"Not at all, I'm used to their pointings and their gasps, I'm fine this way. Do they understand me? No, they don't."  
  
Sudden sadness appeared in her eyes, she shifted her gaze back to Kai's eyes again.  
  
'Do you understand me?'  
  
'Do you know me?'  
  
'Can you tell what I'm thinking'  
  
'Can you tell what I'm feeling?'  
  
'You can't.'  
  
'Or else, why can't you see that I'm in love with you?'  
  
[Night]  
  
Kamila's lavender eyes snapped open as she felt something moving her, touching her face. She glanced beside her and found herself starring into Diego's green eyes. Sudden alert rang through her entire body, she sat up on her bed immediately, her black sports bra covering up the right places.   
  
Diego turned towards the windows, and Kamila followed his gaze. Flinging her blanket aside, she stood up in the darkness, adjusting to it perfectly fine. She walked over to the windows, looking outside, her movements seem so graceful in the dark. She parted the curtains a tiny bit, and looked outside, figures lurked in the backyard of the castle, looking for a way into the kitchen.  
  
With a snort, she dropped the curtain and walked over to her closet, swinging it open, she has a sudden urge of anger boiling within her, Diego's already walking to the door gracefully. She pulled out a see through black shirt and hastily pulled it over her head and shook her head, letting the hair fall natually. She then pulled out a pair of black leather pants, low rise, tight, clinging onto her figure perfectly. She looked around her room and grabbed something off her desk, it's her jade necklace. The green shone in the dark as she fastened it around her neck, then looking ahead, she walked towards the backyard with long strodes. Her eyes shining dangerously.  
  
[Jana's Room]  
  
Jana sighed and flipped down her blanket, her blond hair a mess on her head, she blinked, trying to get the picture and this morning's conversation out of her mind, but having no luck what-so-ever.  
  
'Maybe a glass of water will help me.'  
  
With that thought in mind, she got out of bed and threw on her robe, then quickly walked towards the stairs that leads down to the ground floor. She looked around her, how come this castle is so quiet at night, too quiet.  
  
[Outside- Backyard]  
  
Kamila walked out of the glass door that separates the kitchen and the backyard, Diego is already facing off with some men. She walked over a bit with easy steps, her eyes scanning the crowd. That guy from the morning isn't here, but they're probably with him anyways, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and tilted her head.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
The guys just looked at her and said nothing, they are well trained.  
  
"Well... if you can't speak, then maybe I can help you."  
  
With that, her eyes widened, wind started blowing around, tree branches snapped off and hit the guys over and over again. The leafs combined together like a whip and hit their body. Kamila's hair flew around her, Diego just sneared at them.  
  
[Kitchen]  
  
Jana shivered and pulled the robe closer to her as she entered the kitchen, she has to talk to Kamila about the air condition tomorrow. Walking to the over sized fridge, she opened it up and grabbed a bottle of water. Then shutting it gently, she turned and pulled out a glass, and poured half of it. Then she raised the glass to her lips, wanting to take a sip, but a loud cry startled her. She turned and looked towards the backyard, in the darkness, she can only make out outlines of people. With a frown, she lowered the glass and walked to the double french door, and found it open.  
  
'So, that's where the wind is coming from.'  
  
She then walked outside as well, wind whipped her immediately, but she proceed on.  
  
Kamila raised a hand, the guys flew up into the sky, twirling around and around, then tightening her hand, they were thrown onto the ground, bones cracking along the way. Then with a frown, they were lifted up again in a circle, and she touched her hands together, suddenly the men shattered into ice like pieces and disappeared, the backyard is back to normal again.   
  
Kamila slowly breathed out and lowered her hand, everything stopped, it's back to normal again. She closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths, to calm herself down.  
  
Suddenly, a loud shattering sound woke her up, she snapped open her eyes and turned around quickly. She came face to face with a wide eyed Jana, whom is just looking at her. The glass of water that was in her hand had dropped onto the ground, Kamila just looked at her, waiting for her reaction.  
  
Jana blinked and then blinked, then slowly everything sank in, she just saw Kamila kill a group of guys using her 'powers'. Her eyes shown fear as panic rose in her heart, her mouth opened for a scream......  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	10. Chapter 8

I don't own Beyblade, please don't sue me.  
  
The Hierophant-  
  
More Than Meets the Eye  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
Jana blinked and then blinked, then slowly everything sank in, she just saw Kamila kill a group of guys using her 'powers'. Her eyes shown fear as panic rose in her heart, her mouth opened for a scream.  
  
Kamila looked at her expression and she frowned. 'She's going to scream.'  
  
With a snap of her fingers, just before Jana's scream left her mouth, they were gone from the backyard. In a blink of an eye, the two girls are now in Jana's room. Kamila's outfit is gone, instead it's replaced with a black night gown.  
  
Just at that moment, Jana's piercing scream left her mouth and woke everyone up, Kamila just stood there, then after a while, she opened up Jana's room door and a worried look appeared in her eyes.  
  
"Jana, are you okay?" Kamila asked just as the others entered her room.  
  
"Kamila, Jana, are you guys all right?" Tyson asked first, out of breath.  
  
Kamila turned towards the others, but kept a look on Jana. "I don't know, I heard her scream, so I came in."  
  
"Liar!" Jana shouted, everyone's eyes turned on her. "She's a witch! I just saw her kill a group of guys in the backyard!"  
  
Kamila looked down but didn't say anything, the darkness hiding her eyes. Max glanced at Kamila and then took a step towards Jana.  
  
"Come on Jana, that can't be true. Kamila couldn't even harm a fly." He said nervously.  
  
"If you saw her in the backyard killing people, then why did you have to wait until you're back in your room to scream?" Kai asked calmly, annoyed.  
  
"I... she... she teleported us back here before I could scream in the backyard." Jana said, stuttering, realizing how lame it sounds.  
  
"Jana... that's just scientifically impossible." Kenny said, pushing up his glasses.  
  
Ray looked at her then looked at Kamila, whom remained silent during this whole thing, he frowned, and then directed a question at her.  
  
"No offense, but how did you get here before us? Your room is on the third floor."  
  
Kamila looked at him calmly, she's already thought of a answer. "I was just walking upstairs from checking up on Diego, just as I stepped on the second floor, I heard Jana scream, so I just ran in."  
  
Ray nodded slowly, a reasonable answer, there's nothing wrong with that. However, Jana's looking at her with disbelief and fear in her eyes, she can't believe what she just saw, but can't ignore the fact that she killed a group of men without breaking a sweat either. She really is the witch, why can't you see?  
  
"Why can't you all see that she's the witch! Look at her! The way she dresses, the way she talks, the way she looks! And that panther of hers, she's the witch!" Jana shrieked, backing away onto her bed, shivering from head to toe.  
  
"Jana..."  
  
No one knew what to say, Kamila just looked at her. Jana was the only one that actually talked to her in such a long time, and even though she never showed it, but she's really grateful for it. She never wanted to hurt them in any way, instead, she wanted to protect them the best that she can, using her powers. Or else why would she even bother saving them from the bear in the forest, risking her own life for Kai.  
  
With that thought in mind, she glanced at Kai, whom is just looking at her with no emotion what-so-ever. She raised a bitter smile, this is just great. His fiancee is scared to death... because of her, the chances of him returning her feelings had already been thrown down a well by herself. She took in a deep breath and sighed, running a hand through her long hair she looked around the room.  
  
"I think... I should just go back now. Good night."  
  
With that, she turned and slowly walked out of the door, no one stopped her.   
  
Her quiet footsteps sounded out in the hall way, this house's sound barrier is excellent, you can't really hear anything at all. Even Jana's scream came muffled as well, but they're always alert, watching out for anything that might go wrong.  
  
As Kamila walked further away from them, suddenly, Kai turned and followed her out. Ray looked at him surprised, but didn't say anything else. He returned his attention to a now shivering Jana, curling herself on the bed in a ball. Seriously, somehow Ray actually believes Jana, Kamila seems so inhuman, there's definitely something off about her, but what is it?  
  
With a sigh, he turned and looked out at the hall way again, they have disappeared. Why did Kai go after her? What's their... relationship with each other?  
  
Ray frowned, not understanding why Kai would actually like her. Kamila's features appeared in his mind again, suddenly his eyes widened. Her eyes, they're lavender. Kai must sees Aurora in them, that's why he.....  
  
[Hallway]  
  
Kamila walked out of Jana's room slowly, and as slowly, she walked towards the staircase that leads up to the third level. She sighed and stopped, her eyes sting, tears are coming out. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her, without giving her a chance to turn around, that person grabbed her arm roughly and just opened up a bedroom door then shoved her in.  
  
She stumbled into the room and caught her balance, swirling around, she came face to face with Kai, whom just shut the door behind him and slowly locked it. She looked at him then noticed the action, then looked back at him again. Reaching up a hand, he flicked on the light, not a main one, just a night light, a dim light shone the room, giving it a warm glow.   
  
She looked down, not wanting him to see the tears, then she noticed his feet moving, slowly, towards her. She looked up and watched as he drew near, unconsciously, she stepped back slowly, matching his pace, starring straight into his eyes. Soon, she stopped as she hit the foot of the bed and just looked at him, whom walked closer and closer.  
  
She looked at him, they didn't say anything, he stopped a few inches away from her, their bodies just touching. She looked around, not looking at him, waiting for him to start.  
  
"Why don't you tell me the truth?"   
  
Kamila turned to him, but only left her gaze on his chin.   
  
"If what you said was true, then I would have at least seen you running into her room, or heard your footsteps, but I found nothing. Just... how did you get to her room?"  
  
"Are you implying that I'm the witch from 1000 years ago?"  
  
"I'm just asking you a questions, I'm not implying anything, why can't you just answer directly?"  
  
"Kai....."  
  
"Are you like what they said? Evil and have no emotion at all? You can kill people without even blinking your eyes, you're used to it. You have to kill in order to live? Are you like that?" Kai's deep voice rang out again and again, throwing questions at her again and again.  
  
Kamila blinked, tears on the edge of her eyes. Why does everyone have to be this way, she's done nothing wrong. She only wanted to protect them, don't they know that if those guys found out anything, no matter who lives in this house, they won't be able to get away with the accusation either. The people in this town are just like this, they don't reason with you, it's majority rules out minority.  
  
"Answer me! Are you like that?" Kai asked again, pressing further.  
  
"No! No! I'm not! Stop saying that!" Kamila raised her head and her voice, looking into Kai's eyes, breathing hard. The tears that she fought so long to keep back finally rolled down. Kai's expression stayed the same, although his eyes softened, she just closed her eyes without saying anything else.  
  
"Why did you kill them?"  
  
"It's either them or us... I frankly don't care about anyone else, but I can't let you die." She said softly.  
  
"Will you kill me too? Since now I know your secret." He asked softly, matching her own voice.  
  
She tensed for a second, she then opened her eyes and looked at him. Placing a hand his chest, she stepped closer to him, closing the small gap between them. She raised her eyes, they were full with sadness but also with the love that she bears for him.  
  
"I will never kill you, no matter what you do to me." She said, marking down her promise forever.... perhaps the only promise that will destroy herself later on.  
  
He looked down at her eyes, they were so sad, Aurora. Where is she? Kamila leaned up and touched his lips with her, she closed her eyes and he closed his as well. Slowly, she deepened the kiss, a whisper left Kai's mouth.  
  
"Aurora...."  
  
Kamila tensed, she opened her eyes, his eyes are still closed. Her mouth left his, she placed her hands on the sides of his face and he opened his eyes to look at her.  
  
"Kai... I don't care who's in your heart, but can you just spare me this one night? I just need tonight. Look at me, I'm Kamila... Kamila... Kamila...."  
  
"Kamila..." Kai whispered.  
  
She gave him a thin smile and then kissed him again, this time, full with passion. Without a hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her upwards a bit, pulling her close to him.   
  
Kamila wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and leaned deeper into the kiss. She only needs tonight, she only has tonight. Without a second throught, her hands travelled down his arms and travelled down her own body. Stopping on the bottom of her shirt, she gathered enough mental strength and pulled it over her head, breaking their contact.  
  
Shaking her head, letting her hair fly, she threw the shirt down onto the ground carelessly. Then tugging him by his shirt, she fell back onto the bed, and dragged him down with her. Their lips fround each other again.......  
  
[Later]  
  
Kamila opened her eyes and looked besides her, Kai's lying there, sleeping deeply. She laid on his chest, his left arm around her waist, she laid there in silence, just feeling his breathings. Picking up her head, she left a soft kiss on his chin. Then with one arm propped up, she sat herself up as well, wrapping the sheet around her body.  
  
Slowly, she placed her left hand on his chest, over his heart. The nail on her pointer finger grew longer, she looked at him and then looked down at his chest again. Slowly, she dug her nail into his heart and crossed down, then she took her hand away, watching the blood flood out.  
  
'Do I really love him?'  
  
'Yes I do.'  
  
She watched as the blood stopped and the cut healed, leaving only a scar behind. She sighed softly, what Thgil said really did come true, she's in love whim him, that's why she can't kill him. Bending down, she kissed the scar on his chest and wiped away the tears that rolled down her cheeks....  
  
[Next Morning]  
  
Kai groaned as the sunlight hit his face, bringing up an arm, he blocked the sun. Then suddenly, he remembered something, looking beside him, he saw the blood stain on the bed. The sign of her virginity, gaven to him..... if only he can tell her truthfully that his heart was with him last night, but he can't, because his heart wasn't anywhere near here last night.  
  
Looking around the sun lit room, he's the only one lying on the bed, she's already gone....  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	11. Chapter 9

I don't own Beyblade, please don't sue me.  
  
The Hierophant-  
  
More Than Meets the Eye  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
Kamila sat outside on the deck, watching the Blade Breakers practice their beyblade skills. She looked at Jana, whom avoided her as if she's some kind of disease, she looked down. Her hands touched her stomach, last night.... was unexpected. She doesn't even know why she did that either, but the sad thing is.... his heart wasn't with him.  
  
She raised a bitter smile, his heart was somewhere else. He was calling out her name, touching her, but in his heart, it was someone else that he actually wants.  
  
Her hands travelled to her neck, slowly tracing a line down, she lifted up her jade necklace and looked a it.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Kamila just stood there and looked at the brown haired woman in front of her, Thgil, the all powerful priestess.  
  
"Kamila, your jade necklace can foresee the furture, it is something that never leaves you either. Now, I give it another power, I'll let it become you. For the necklace represents you, but you don't represent the necklace. If the necklace dies, you die as well, but if you die, it won't die. As long as you're wearing it, it can protect your life. Of course, it can protect the life of someone else as well, as long as that person is wearing it."  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
Her necklace contains the power to forsee the future. 'Then... let me see into the future, just this ones more.'  
  
With that, she closed her eyes, her body connecting with the necklace.  
  
Wind, dark night, blood, screams, Blade Breakers, herself, weapons, Kai, death....  
  
She opened her eyes slowly and cluntched the necklace in her hand tightly, what's going to come has to come. However..... can she really give her life to him?   
  
[Flashback]  
  
"What if he doesn't love me?" Kamila asked, crossing her arms across her chest, looking at Thgil, whom smiled.  
  
"If he doesn't love you, then you'll be back here spending time with me again. It all depends on if he loves you or not, if he loves you and comes for you, then you'll be able to be a normal human again, living your life with him."  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
Just then, the door behind her opened, she looked up and saw Kai standing beside her. He looked down at her as well, noticing the light purple mark on her neck, thanks to him.   
  
She didn't say anything, but to stand up and turn around to walk into the house again. Kai's eyes followed her, taking in her stiff movements as she walked across the house.   
  
[Kamila's Room]  
  
Diego jumped down to the ground as she dropped onto her bed with a deep sigh, the panther looked at her for a long time. Sensing its look, Kamila turned and looked at the panther as well.   
  
Then with a huff, she sat up on her bed and opened her arms, Diego walked over into her arms immediately. She encircled her arms around its neck and buried her face into its black fur. She sighed.  
  
"I know... I know, I shouldn't have done that, it was just on the spur of the moment." The panther shook his head at her, she blinked and looked at him.  
  
"What? Ray? I know... but, how can I do that to him? After all, he is...."  
  
The panther turned his head away, not motioning anything. Kamila looked at him and then sighed, turning, she looked out the windows at the bright sun, too bright for her taste.  
  
"I'll do it tonight, don't worry, I'll finish him off."  
  
They then settled in silence, soon, Diego tensed up, Kamila looked at him and just then a voice rang out.  
  
"Kamila, are you okay?"  
  
Kamila turned around and saw Ray standing at the door way, looking kinda nervous. Surprise shown up mentally, she turned fully to sit on the edge of the bed and looked at him.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"It's just that... what Jana said last night was kinda harsh. I mean, we know that you're not the witch, but she...."  
  
Kamila laughed softly, and Ray just looked at her. "How do you that I'm not the witch?"  
  
Ray's eyes widened, he gulped and looked around, not knowing what to say. Kamila smiled and patted the bed beside her, he blinked at her but took a step forward anyways.  
  
"Come and sit, I don't bite."  
  
Hesitantly, he walked over and sat down beside her carefully, Kamila turned and faced him directly.  
  
"Do you trust me?" She asked softly, Ray nodded slowly, unsure of himself. "Then... believe me, I won't hurt any one of you."  
  
At that moment, Diego jumped off her bed and walked out the door slowly, the two of them looked after him, pain shown in Kamila's eyes, she knows that she has disappointed Diego, her only friend for so long. With a sigh, she turned towards Ray, forgetting to hide away the pained expression in her eyes.  
  
Ray was captured by her lavender eyes, that sadness in them, they look so much like... Aurora. Perhaps this is why Kai can tolerate her so much, because she reminds him of Aurora. However, is that the only reason that Kai's attracted to her? After all, except for the eyes, they look nothing alike, their personalities are way different from each other.  
  
Kamila looked at Ray, whom just starred at her, a small smile appeared on her face as she looked at Ray's golden eyes. "What? Something on my face?"  
  
Ray blinked and then shook his head, trying to shake him out of the trance that he was just in. "Nothing... it's just that... you remind me of someone."  
  
"Aurora?" Kamila asked.  
  
Ray looked at wide eyed, surprised, how did she know about Aurora? Kamila just smiled and titled her head, her long black hair open today.  
  
"How..."  
  
"When Kai looked into my eyes, he called me Aurora, I guess that must be the one that I remind you of, huh?"  
  
Ray just smiled but didn't say anything, Kamila sighed and the sadness appeared in her eyes again, she bowed her head, hiding her face from his view. Her long black hair falling in front of her face to cover it up more, Ray looked at the top of her head and then sighed, here's another girl that has fallen in love with Kai.  
  
"Kamila... you know that Kai has a fiancee, and even if he's not going to marry her, his heart will still belong to Aurora." He placed it in words softly, he believes that someone like her will be able to understand.  
  
Kamila nodded slowly and her voice rang out, softly. "I know... I never said that I wanted him to myself forever, so you don't have to worry about that."  
  
With that, she picked her head up, and at the same time, she flung her hair upwards as well. Just like that, by pure accident, her long hair got caught on one of the buttons on Ray's shirt. Kamila winced in pain immediately, her reflex made her jerk back, Ray was surprised at this action as he wasn't prepared for this.  
  
Just like that with one jerk, Kamila fell back onto the bed, dragging Ray down with her. With a grunt, Ray fell on top of Kamila, her hair still stuck onto Ray's button.  
  
"Ow." Kamila said immediately, Ray blushed and lifted himself up from her, but she pulled him back down again. "Wait, my hair."  
  
Ray stopped and looked down at the hair that is stuck on his button, without a choice, he can only hold himself in place above Kamila, as she worked her fingers around the button, trying to free her hair. Neither of them realizing what kind of an awkward position they're in, after a minute, Kamila sighed in relief as she pulled her hair away from Ray's button slowly. And at time, a clear of throat made them look up from their position and found Kai looking at them through cold eyes.  
  
Their eyes widened, Ray pushed himself up immediately, and Kamila followed his action, keeping her eyes on Kai, whom looked actually quite angry. Ray cleared his throat awkwardly and then looked at Kamila, whom just looked down.  
  
"Um... is your hair okay?"  
  
Kamila looked at him and then nodded, Ray nodded as well and walked over to Kai, whom is standing in the doorway. "Um... her hair, got stuck onto my shirt button. Yeah."  
  
Kai just looked at him coldly, Ray gave him a nervous smile before exiting the room quickly, leaving those two in her room in silence.  
  
After a while, Kamila looked up from her sitting position to see Kai standing there looking at her, she took in a breath, watching as his mouth opened and a cold question came out.  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"Nothing. My hair got caught on his shirt button and..."  
  
"And he just fell on top of you." He finished for her coldly, she gulped at how stupid that sounded.  
  
"Kai... we weren't doing anything." She said and stood up, walking over to Kai.   
  
He didn't say anything, she stopped in front of him and took in breaths carefully, as if afraid of waking up the dead. After a minute, Kai turned, wanting to walk away, Kamila looked up immediately.  
  
"Kai, where are you going?"  
  
He paused and then half turned to her, looking straight ahead of himself. "I just wanted to check if you're okay, most girls would feel uncomfortable today." He said quietly.  
  
Kamila looked at him, touched. He's actually worrying about her, does this mean that he cares for her as well? She kept her gaze on him, at a loose of what to say. Kai glanced at her then turned again, this time she grabbed his hand and pulled him back.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kamila just smiled and her hands went behind her neck, she unfastened her jade necklace and held it in front of Kai. "I want to give this to you." Without waiting for his reply, she stood on her tip toes and put the necklace around his neck. He looked at her confused as she back away slowly.  
  
"What is this for?"  
  
"Kai... just keep it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because.... because I want to."  
  
Kai looked at her, then slowly he ducked the necklace under his shirt, cool jade touched his bare chest as he shivered involuntarily. Kamila just looked at him and then smile.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Why would I be stupid enough to give away the necklace that would protect me to some guy that I will meet?" Kamila asked, snorting.  
  
Thgil smiled and tilted her head calmly, "because you love him."  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	12. End

I don't own Beyblade, please don't sue me.  
  
The Hierophant-  
  
More Than Meets the Eye  
  
End  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
[Night]  
  
Kamila lifted up her head towards the second floor, slowly and confidently, she walked up the narrow stairs that leads up the second floor with a smirk playing on her lips.  
  
Turning around the corner, she saw a closed door,she walked to it and the door opened up without a sound. She walked in and looked to her left, there laid the guy that came to the castle, accusing her to be the witch.   
  
She put her hands on her pockets and walked over to his bed slowly, he's lying on his stomach, perhaps trying to protect himself from her?  
  
'You think something like this can stop me? Then you are really as stupid as I thought.'  
  
Holding out her right hand, his body was lifted up, and slowly turned around, and gently placed down onto the bed. She walked over to him and looked down at his face, still frowning even when he's asleep, and he seems to be calling out a name. With a raise of her eyebrow, she leant closer to his mouth and captured the name.  
  
"Isabel... Isabel, don't go, don't leave me..."  
  
Kamila picked up her head again, and looked at him. Isabel, must be that psychic's name, who would have thought that he's actually in love with her? Another smirk appeared on her face as she placed her left hand over his heart.  
  
'Don't worry, Isabel won't leave you, you'll soon be joining her.'   
  
With that, her nail grew long and with one gentle swipe, blood appeared on his shirt. Kamila just pulled her hand back and turned to the windows, opening it up, she jumped down from the second floor and landed on the ground without a sound.  
  
Just like that, she walked away, but failed to notice the numerous video cameras fallowing her actions and the flashing light on his alarm system.  
  
[Castle]  
  
Kamila slowed her pace as she walked closer to the castle, fire can be seen from far away.... no, they're torches, torches being held by people. She frowned and walked over, her long jacket and dress floating in the wind. Pulling her hands out from her pockets, she shrugged off her black jacket, leaving her black dress on. The jacket flew in the wind for a second before dropping onto the ground, getting rid of a weight on her shoulder, she walked towards the group, hearing out what they're saying.  
  
"I know she's not home, she was just out killing someone, how can she be home?" A woman yelled, enraged, Kenny backed away slowly, sweat dropping.  
  
Kamila looked up at the third floor, a shadow there beside the window, she knows him and gave him a smile.  
  
"None sense! She couldn't even hurt a fly, how can she kill someone?" Tyson yelled, looking at the enormous crowd unbelievably.  
  
"Kid, I suggest you be quiet and just hand over the girl to us! She's ours!" A guy said, and everyone else around him cheered.  
  
"I never knew I was a prize to be won." A cool voice rang out, everyone was silenced, they looked at her, with fear in their eyes.  
  
Kamila just walked towards them calmly and stood beside the Blade Breakers, glancing at them she, smiled.  
  
"Are you guys okay?"  
  
"We're fine... but I don't think you'd be..." Max said uncertainly, as the rest of them looked at her sympathetically as well. Kai just looked at her calmly, how is she going to get out of this one?  
  
"Witch! Stop talking! We know that witches are afraid of fire, so we brought all the fire that we can find here tonight. Then we will burn you right here and right now!" A man said, in his thirties, looking dirty and tired.  
  
Kamila glanced at him then looked at the fire, they're right, she's afraid of fire. She gave her jade necklace away, there's nothing protecting her now, she's merely a simple witch, afraid of fire.  
  
"You think your little fire can trick me? What do you want anyways?" Kamila said calmly, crossing her arms over her chest, even though they're right, but she cannot let them see that.  
  
"Don't worry, if we can't get rid of you, then we'll just have to hurt the ones that you care about!" With that, they flung some torches at the Blade Breakers, Kamila turned her head in surprise.  
  
A loud crashing sound rang out, the windows on the third floor broke as Diego jumped through them and landed on the ground, wiping away the torches easily. The men backed away, gasping, women just starred at him shocked.  
  
Taking this time, Kamila stood in front of the Blade Breakers, with Diego right beside her, ready to strike at any time. Kamila's eyes are cold, her hair floating.  
  
"Well... seems like some people are really eager to go to hell! Then I will help you meet that wish!"   
  
She raised up her arms, spreading them out, her dress and hair flew in the night, wind started blowing, and men were swept off the ground. The Blade Brearkers gaped behind her, only Jana and Kai remained calm.  
  
"She...."  
  
"Really..."  
  
"Is...."  
  
"The witch...."  
  
Tyson and the others stated numbly as they watched her wave her arms around, and immediately men were sent to trees. Kai looked at the necklace underneath his cloth, it's glowing, calling out to its mistress, but how can he give it to her.  
  
"Kamila." He called out, she just glanced at him but didn't say anything.  
  
Suddenly, a man grabbed a well lit torch and threw it at her, with a cry, she blocked the torch, but the wind stopped. She landed on the ground again, and everything's back to normal. Tyson took a step forward cautiously and looked at her unbelievably.  
  
"So... you really did kill all those people?" He asked carefully.  
  
Kamila looked up and then closed her eyes, after a while, she nodded slowly. Tyson backed off quickly, scared of her.  
  
"And I bet she probably had tried to kill you as well! Check if you don't believe me!" A lady yelled out, hoping to persuade everyone to join them.  
  
Kenny gasped and unbuttond his shirt quickly, checking for any marks, they rest followed his actin, no one has them. Kamila's face paled as Kai touched his shirt, she looked at him, while he just looked down and started to unbutton his shirt. She doesn't know where to place her eyes.  
  
The shirt slowly opened, revealing the cut over his heart, his hands froze, slowly, he raised his head up to meet her eyes.  
  
"Kai, I never wanted to kill you." Kamila said first, pleading with him.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"I will never kill you, no matter what you do to me."   
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
His eyes hardened, pain and disbelief shown in his eyes. "You lied to me."  
  
Suddenly, a blinding pain shot through her head, she frowned and looked at him unbelievably.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Thgil walked towards her and looked at her seriously.  
  
"Be aware, if the one you love doesn't believe you, and the necklace is with him, then your powers will be slipping away soon."  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
She can't lose, who's going to protect them if she loses? However... with Kai's trust gone, she can feel herself getting weaker and weaker. Appearantly, the men saw this as well.  
  
"Get her!"  
  
They proceed to throw torches at her, Diego growled and jumped up, wiping away as much as he can, but a few still got through, Kamila held off a few using her powers, but it's decreasing steadily, Kai has to believe her, she will die if he continues on with this.  
  
"Kai! Believe me! I never wanted to kill you! I will never kill you no matter what you do to me!" She yelled, blocking herself from the flying torches, the Blade Breakers can only watch with shock and disbelief, Kai crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
The ocean was then colored red, the sun is raising up.  
  
"Kai, please, believe me!"  
  
She then gasped, feeling the light coming through, out of the corner of her eyes, she can see the outline of Thgil standing tall.  
  
"Kai!"  
  
Then a metal bar made contact with her back, she fell onto her knees, blood spilt out from her mouth, Diego landed beside his mistress quickly.  
  
"Kai, I love you!"  
  
Jana gasped loudly, not believing her ears, the rest of the Blade Breakers looked amazed by this turn of situation as well.  
  
The sun rose up, a beam of light shot through Thgil's hands and was aimed straight at Kamila, her eyes widened as pain spread through her body. She raised her head, her hands out stretched, hoping Kai would save her this one time.  
  
"Kai....................."  
  
With that, she was gone, Diego was gone as well, the sun rose up, but her loud cries still echoed in everyone's ears.....  
  
[Somewhere Elese]  
  
With a snap open of his eyes, Kai sat up with a groan, where is him? He looked at the setting sun above the ocean, Kamila's screams rang in his mind.  
  
Quickly, he flung his sheets aside, wanting to go look for her and suddenly noticed the difference. The room is not beautifully decorated, he's lying on a twin sized bed rather than a king sized bed. This isn't the castle, then where is him?  
  
Standing up, he walked over to the door, he hear noises, voices, Tyson's voice. Without a hesitation he opened the door and saw him arguing with the mayor.  
  
"We haven't even practiced our Beyblade skills, how can you make us leave?" Tyson yelled, steam raising out of his ears.  
  
"Tyson." Jana said with a frown, and looked at the mayor hopefully. "Please sir, they really need this time to practice before we leave this island! We haven't even done anything!" Jana said.  
  
Kai frowned and looked at them, something doesn't feel right. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at them questioningly.   
  
"Where is Kamila?"  
  
The arguing stopped, they looked at him strangely, Jana pouted. "Kai, are you cheating on me?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kai asked, annoyed.  
  
"What are you talking about? Who's Kamila?" Ray asked, confused.  
  
Kai's eyes widened as he dropped his arms in surprise, they.... don't remember her.  
  
[Later]  
  
Kai walked at the end of the group, the ship is here to pick them up, the whole town is looking after them. Kai looked at the Blade Breakers, they have forgotten about Kamila, forgotten about everything involving her. He paused before the steps and looked back, skipping everything, his gaze landed on Thgil, he's sure that she's trapped inside again. With a deep sigh, he turned and walked up the steps slowly, he can't afford to miss this tournament.  
  
They stopped upon the ship, there's no one there, it's so quiet, Kai's gaze landed on Thgil again. Slowly, their ears picked up a sound, sound of someone walking. Out of curiosity, they turned and looked.  
  
Long dress swept the floor, long blue dress, then a long blue tranch coat, and the soft rang out. "I knew you'd be here."  
  
Kai's eyes widened, too much suprises today.  
  
The long blue hair danced in the wind, her lavender eyes smiling at them.  
  
Aurora.  
  
THE END.  
  
Thanks for reading everyone, the Sequel is coming up, it's going to be called 'The Fool- A New Beginning'. 


End file.
